Ramen & Cinnamon Rolls
by Blank1993
Summary: Hinata bumps into our favorite blond in the midst of an unexpected altercation and Naruto smoothly sweeps her away and saves her from danger. Their little coincidental meeting should have ended here, but our favorite blond is very adamant in hanging out with this special lavender eyed woman, she wonders why? Does this mysterious blond know something she doesn't know?


**Hey everyone, I know I am late for a lot of my stories and I apologize. This is a story I had in my had for a long time, but I am just getting to typing this up. I hope you like it. I am hoping to make a vote on this at the end. I hope you like it.**

* * *

"Sorry, but we don't hire women over 30 here." The restaurant manager told Hinata impatiently as he shooed her away.

As Hinata walked away listlessly, she overheard the manager mumble under his breath, "Who would want to patronize my business if I have an old and ugly waitress?"

Hinata frowned slightly. She was too shy to turn around and tell the manager she was only 20. However, she stopped herself when she saw her reflection in the window beside her. Her lilac-colored eyes, that shone the color of light pearls in the summer, the only rare features of her Hyuga heritage behind her overly large rimmed reading glasses.

Her face had lost its youthfulness and the twinkle that once decorated her eyes had long since dimmed. Withered frame, dry hair wrapped up in a large bun, excessively baggy sweater, wrinkled and outdated apparel of her clothes added at least 10 years to her appearance. The young woman's self-confidence deteriorated like the drop of a rollercoaster.

She realized she has grown into an old woman in the past few years… Even though she was only 20. Hinata smiled bitterly as hardships from the last few years swamped her mind. As she dragged her tired body away from the spot, she looked down at her phone for any new messages she may have missed. Hinata did not notice the fancy interior of a luxury car pulls up behind her.

The arrival of an expensive pitch-black Rosso Ferrari California wasn't lost on the restaurant manager.

"Mr. Namikaze, welcome, welcome!" the manager said obsequiously.

A tall blond man got out of the luxurious car in front of the restaurant blond hair, charming eyes, high nose, thin lips, and tan skin which amounted to his whiskered marked face, just like a perfected handiwork from god. The tall blond threw his car keys to the valet without sparing him a glance.

"Are the arrangements complete for the businesses dinner gathering complete for next weekend?" the blond said a cold tone to the trembling restaurant manager. The young blond man felt a slight vibration from his suit pocket getting his instant attention.

"I need to take this" turning away from the manger not even caring to hear his reply.

"Namikaze here" The young blond stated putting on his classy black sunglasses from his front breast pocket.

"Naruto, I know you left early from the office today but, I just need you to look over the merging agreement we have with the Iwagakure company" a male's tone stated on the other line.

"Isn't she the old man's granddaughter, isn't she supposed to be taking over his company soon?"

"Yes, Ms. Kurotsuchi wanted to make some last-minute adjustments to the agreement of the contract"

'_Are you fuckin serious! It took me months in talking down gramps to let me settle down an agreement in setting up some of my branch companies in the Land of Earth'_. Naruto eyes flashed crimson for a split second behind the dark-tinted lens. Naruto closed his eyes before rubbing his short blond locks, rapidly feeling a headache coming on.

"I am afraid so, she agreed to the previous agreement she just added a few things. I have looked over in what she added onto the contract and it seems we can agree to these terms, I just need your final say in this manner" the bored tune of the voice stated.

"Damn it... fine send me the revised contract to my email and I will look it over when I get home" the young Namikaze said looking down at his black Nomos Zurich 806 watch before hanging up his cell letting out a huge sigh about to go back inside the restaurant but before the blond could turn back he heard a commotion nearby the restaurants window display.

He turned to spot a shady figure harassing a young woman in his vision. The blond approached the disturbance without a second thought.

"Come on sweetie, come have some fun with me," the shady male said pulling onto Hinata's oversized sweater.

"N-no! stop it, I am not going with y-you!" Hinata cried trying to pull away. Suddenly the man was pushed away from her so fast that it not only shocked her but the man who pushed him too. Her lilac eyes locked onto deep blue eyes as her breath hitched at the handsome face of her savior.

"Hey, asshole if she doesn't want to go with you. You should back the hell off!" the blond stood in front of the frightened female, blocking the threatening male from getting any closer to the smaller woman. The shady male shivered backing cautiously away from the towering blond from just a warning look from his crimson gaze behind his tented lens to piss off.

Hinata kept her gaze on the broad back of the man in front of her as the annoying man left, Naruto turned towards Hinata taking his expensive black frames off putting them in one of his breast pockets before picking up her chipped rimmed glasses from the ground. The blond softly dusted off the lens before spotting a huge crack in the middle of the right rim.

"Here's your glasses miss; I am sorry, but they are chipped a bit," the blond said in a deep voice handing the glasses back to the shaken female as she reached for the frames. The blond finally looking up into the eyes at the female he just saved. His hands lightly touched her small pale hand while he handed over the spectacles, the world seemed to have stopped for the pair.

Naruto noticed her deep indigo colored hair that was very long and a bit curly that was entangling from her previous high bun that fell to her tiny waist and looked like spilled ink. She had well-rounded hips with slender frame that made Naruto almost begin drooling from his open mouth.

To him time itself had just stopped.

His eyes never left the enchanting figure. Her creamy skin glowed in the evening light. She was indeed stunningly beautiful, to him she appeared to be unworldly.

Just as he was going to lose himself in this moment, she retreated, a look of discomfiture on her face. The blond noticed her cheeks were as round as her face, although her body doesn't have so many curves, the blond man could not tell from the bulky clothes she was wearing. Not only her cheeks, but her whole face turned red. Though the ears had been hidden among the messy curls of her hair, it was obvious that they were as rosy as her face.

Hinata herself was at this very moment feeling numerous emotions. She felt frightened, confused, but also, she felt something unexpected deep within her. Something she had never felt or experienced this feeling before; her heartbeat was beating so fast within her chest.

The sounds of her heart could be heard within her head. The feeling similar to yearning dwelled within her, it surprised her but why?

Why did she abruptly start to feel this emotion?

The sound of the blonde's voice in front of her had sent small shivers throughout her body, making her confused as to why her body was reacting so strangely to the blonde in front of her?

She looked at him very closely. He was certainly very handsome, tanned skin, with golden blonde hair like the color of sunshine, which was unruly styled, but it suited his complexion. Three distinctive lines like whiskers were upon each of his cheeks that appeared to make his features appear more defined.

The one thing that seemed to draw her in was those deep blue eyes of his.

The deep blue color reminded her of the ocean, and his eyes had looked into hers, she knew he was dangerous, yet she felt like he was hypnotizing her with his overpowering voice that was certainly deep, his body was built from god himself. The shy beauty noticed his muscles were well sculpted from just looking at the blondes' body, it made her mouth go dry. The shy woman was trying to look anywhere but at this blond Adonis.

The pair stared back at each other for what seemed like hours until she finally dropped her gaze, "It is okay I will fix them later and Thank you so much for your help" her voice was quieter now, less sure. Hinata looked back up at the blond man; a gentle flush of pink had arisen in her cheeks that made her look vulnerable. Naruto held his breath as she leaned overtaking the broken eyeglasses from his grasp. Narutos head had gone hazy; his body became stagnant at the sensation of her soft hands against his.

"Thank you again for saving me sir, I appreciate it" Hinata bowed deeply as she held onto her reading glasses to her heart before briskly walking away from this good-looking man hoping to not embarrass herself any further than she already had.

"Wait, miss!" Naruto turned towards her once more as his hand grasped her arm a shot of electricity passed between them making both of them shiver at their skin to skin contact. He blinked, slightly discombobulated, and breathed in. His senses were immediately filled with the smell of sweet lavender.

Her smell.

Hinata was a bit surprised from the gentle touch of his hand, but she did not pull away from his grasp.

"I apologize, I was going to ask if you would do me the honor in joining me for dinner," the blond said grinning rubbing the back of his head giving off a boyish kind of charm that made the young Hyuga star struck. Hinata was extremely nervous but agreed to the generous offer having dinner with this handsome blond without thinking.

* * *

When the pair arrived at a fancy restaurant called Old Homestead Steakhouse (It is a real place) it was already filled. The eatery was extremely fancy looking around at the busy tables.

Naruto and Hinata sat across from each other of the white clothed table as the waiter left them after he took their drink orders. Hinata was cursing herself now she just notices she was not wearing any the appropriate clothes to go on a date in the first place especially to a fancy place like this.

"Are you okay?" the blond questioned

"I am fine" Hinata squeaked

"You don't have to be so tense" the blond man chuckled looking at her red cheeks

"O-okay" she stuttered. Hinata silently cursing herself. I never stuttered in years she screamed in her head in embarrassment. The young man chuckled at her adorableness.

"I am sorry I sometimes come here for work or have lunch with some clients when discussing business" the blond smiled briefly looking at the wine menu in his hand, but still sneaking glances at his date.

'I wonder what he does for work?' the blushing beauty though to herself still looking down at her lap.

'I bet I look like a panhandler when walking in here' Hinata was crying on the inside. Hinata took a quick look around the restaurant. An old couple eating across from one another, one glass of wine each, studiously bent over their meals. A group of young women in their thirties collapsing with helpless giggles as a stern woman dining alone nearby looked on and frowned. Businessmen in their grey suits lighting up cigars. American tourists, trying to decipher the menu.

"I bet you hate this, huh having dinner with an old man like me huh?" the young man joked.

"What! N-no!" Hinata pearly eyes shoot up to look into those piercing azure eyes.

"I finally got you to look at me, I am glad" he grinned ear to ear utterly pleased in himself as Hinata blushed a pretty pink.

"May I know the name of my beautiful date this evening" the blond lean forward a bit folding his muscular arms together while smiling at Hinata in showing off his pearly whites.

Naruto smirked noticing her pale lavender eyes checking him out from across the table. The blond was studying her facial expression intently for her reaction and it certainly didn't disappoint him, when he saw her face began to go from a pale complexion to deep burning red.

This reaction that she made, made him gain a small smirk upon his lips. making her face instantly flame to crimson.

Hinata thought she saw a pair of sharp canines when the blond smiled at her but brushed it off as the dim candle lights playing tricks on her.

"My name is Hinata" softly stated to the blond

"Hinata-chan, what a beautiful name just like the description, a sunny place I can see that" he nodded to himself while Hinata blushed red to the tips of her toes.

"Hinata-chan you are not underage right?" Naruto asked looking momentarily back to the wine menu before choosing a flavor they both can share.

"Y-yes, I can drink" she nodded like a child

"How are you Hinata-chan?" the young Namikaze questioned

"I am 20" she said.

"20 wow so young, I'm 9 years older than you" the blond grinning at her.

'he's 29, he looks so much younger than that!'. Hinata thought in amazement

"I have a feeling you will like this one, the wine here is delicious," the blond said grinning when a different waiter came over to take the wine menu from the pair.

"I'm Naruto, by the way, it's nice to meet you Hinata" Naruto reached out his hand to Hinata.

Hinata reached over the table thinking Naruto wanted to shake hands in a greeting, but the sneaky blond lightly clutched Hinatas pale hand pecking the top of her small hand before the waiter walked over to take the couple to take their order to eat. Hinata head nearly exploded a huge crimson looking like a tomato, while Naruto order for the both of them while shooting a cheery smile to the waiter when he looked confusedly at the Hyuga with steam coming out her ears.

As Hinata recover from her light fainting spell the pair enjoyed their time chatting about simple things in the world. Hinata was going to have a heart attack in seeing the bill thinking she could never pay for something so expensive in her days. This was her first time even having Japanese Kobe Steak (12-Ounce Japanese Kobe Steak is at least $350, for just one plate!). Naruto went to the washroom for a bit before leaving to go pay the bill no matter how many times Hinata promised to pay him back, but found out the blond was more stubborn saying he invited her out and he waited to pay for her since she agreed to go out with him in the first place.

Reddish color of the sweet wine was still on the crisp clean table top. Hinata's head felt a bit buzzed when she finished the rest of the sweet-tasting wine thinking of the handsome man invading her thoughts.

_'When he looked at me it was as if every ounce of breath was taken from my lungs floating into the air like midnight smoke'_ she was wondering why someone as handsome as Naruto would want to even go out with her in the first place. _'Naruto probably thinks I'm a brat, he is probably just being kind, he would never go for some like me'_. Hinata thought to herself before drifting off to a light slumber (Hinata is a lightweight).

"Sorry for the wait Hinata-chan I just paid we can g- " the blond paused a second, spotting his date blissfully asleep at the table.

"Hinata-chan wake up" the blond gently shook the brunette lightly trying to sire the girl awake.

"I can eat anymore... mmm…" she softly slurred not even budging an inch.

"Damn what am I to do now?" the blond though nervously thinking he she call a cab for the young woman but he didn't know her address he spotted her purse by her feet about to reach for it but paused thinking he would technically be invading her privacy if he did that.

_'I'll have to think of something else'_ the blond thought while he rubbed the stray bangs away for the young woman's flawless face as she smiled gently from the brief touch of his fingers. Her eyes were startling against the inky black of her hair, which consisted of soft waves when she undid the bun she had from earlier. Those silky strands tumbled past her shoulders and framed her face with a natural wildness she seemed unable to tame. High cheekbones set off a lush mouth.

His focus was scattered, so filled with nervous anticipation was he, so excited, even giddy. Naruto's thoughts danced in infinite directions. She was incredibly special.

_'I am in trouble'_ his thought to himself as his eyes glowed red for a brief second before finally making a decision.

* * *

The light blue sheets stirred as lavender-colored eyes opened slightly at the flicker of sunlight, that was creeping inside the partially opened curtain. The young Hyuga moved her arms across the silk satin sheets she had around herself, like a bolt of lightning being struck upon her she sat up fast, taking in her surroundings, she was waiting for any sort of noise, but it was completely silent. Did she dream all of that? her eyes immediately widened as she found out she was in an unfamiliar bedroom.

_'I still have my clothes on?'_ she looked around the room confusedly. The room is blue with beautiful murals on the wall, hand painted by someone who knew what they were doing. The scene is of the stilt walkers that cruise down the Vancouver streets in the winter festival. The room contained a queen-sized bed, a couch, two dark-colored nightstands on each side of the bed—a tall dresser mirror to she got up out of the sheet tip-toeing passed the personal bathroom in the room peeking outside in the hallway.

"I remember having dinner with Naruto-kun at the restaurant and everything's blurry after I can't remember what happened after" she said to herself walking out into the hallway but stopped when she bumped into a nearly naked Naruto with his blond locks damp and his dress shirt untucked as well his dress briefs low on his hips you could still see his black boxer briefs.

Hinata nearly passed out with a major nosebleed.

"I-I'm so sorry I didn't mean to!" Hinata quickly shut her eyes with her hands as well as turning around away from the fine-looking man, not trusting herself to sneak get an extra to peek.

The blond laughed at Hinata's cute expression.

"It is okay, I usually get an early work out before the sun even raises." He closed the door behind the hallway bathroom. Hinata followed the blond into the living room and dining room/kitchen. Hinata spotted a pile of messy papers over a laptop and some disordered clothes around the couch and living room table.

"Ah, sorry about the mess," he cupped the back of his head in embarrassment when Hinata stilled against the scowl of untidiness. "I haven't gotten around to cleaning... and—" his mood suddenly shifted suddenly.

"Th-that's okay, Naruto-kun!" Hinata swayed her hand to win his attention. "I don't mind at all... really!"

"Err, are you sure?" his gaze was sharp and inquiring. But he seemed more relieved and reassured when Hinata nodded her head without hesitation as Naruto went over to the kitchen area to reach up for the higher cupboards to grab a baby blue mug and a teaspoon.

"Do you like your coffee with cream or sugar?" the blond said stirring the pot of caffeine from on top of the gray granite countertop.

"Yes, both sugar and cream please" Hinata nodded politely taking the warm mug from the blond with a deep blush as she took a generous sip of the black liquid, waking the lavender eyed woman up even more.

"Thank you this is delicious; I feel more awake than ever" she smiled happily.

"I'm glad you like it this is my special brew I make myself... I'm going to finish getting ready. We can eat after I get out. Make yourself comfortable, okay — Then I'll drive you to the University after." The blond said walking back into the hallway.

Hinata's heart skipped a beat and her eyes widened. Fortunately, Naruto had already turned around before her expression could catch his eye and arouse his curiosity.

No matter how much she suppressed, the princess couldn't resist picturing him standing in his bedroom — clad in nothing but his boxers, his well-developed arms and six-pack and regions farther down south. Her cheeks brightened with color, as she further thought about sacred areas below his waist. She barely knew about the state of her sex much less to think about his — the audacity!

Hinata swallowed pass the hot lump lodged in her throat. Under any circumstances, was it normal for a young virgin girl to have these thoughts, whenever she looked at a boy, she liked... a lot? She hadn't a clue; her boy-liking history (none) gave her few reference points to work with.

When she realized he was standing in the door leading to the other room, watching her, she stood sincerely — like an obedient schoolgirl.

"Hinata can you help me find my red tie please, I remember throwing it somewhere last night, have you seen it?" the distressed blond said rushing around the room looking for his missing necktie.

"Umm, okay… I will help you look." The young woman said helping the blond look for his missing tie. Hinata didn't notice because both of them were occupied searching the whole apartment for a single article of clothing. The brunette ventured into the spare room she slept in and looking under the bed up until she found the red colored tie under a pair of dress socks.

"I found it Naruto-kun!" the Hyuga shouted as Naruto made his way across the bedroom in excitement — Hinata toppled backward in nervousness from her clumsy state and Naruto stood, hoping to save her, only to have them both tumbled to the bed, with him on top.

"Oh shit," he exclaimed with that dumb look on his face.

"F-Forgive me," she apologized almost instantaneously.

The blond man was kneeling before her, the young maiden did her best to keep her composure, his rationality, and his will to resist falling prone to temptation and having his way with her. Hinata's eyes innocent and cute, she was flabbergasted, and she froze.

Naruto's eyes were as wide as Hinata's, filled with shock — but hers soon half-lidded with something else as desire rooted even deeper into her core. Desire was not all she felt; however, there was a tight grip of guilt in the pit of her stomach.

Naruto's once passive and morose aura was flaring by a rush of adrenaline now. The blond was unable to look away from her eyes framed by long eyelashes and her full lips. Tresses of hair branched off along either side of her face, her beautiful eyes obscured by the shadow cast by her bangs. Naruto then noted her rosy cheeks and, at the same time, examined and relished in the feel of her soft, warm body against his.

Instead, behind the evident spell of shock in his eyes, it would seem he was as lustful as she was. Now, the maiden was as confused as she was sexually aroused — the blond bent down propped himself up on his arms. Her sensitive chest was pressed against the hardness of his.

Finally, Naruto's gaze shifted and settled on Hinata's soft pink lips.

Time seemed to slow to this moment. Naruto could hear the dangerous pace of Hinata's heartbeat, and her breaths came quicker through parted lips — a sweet, warm breeze against his face. Hinata could smell the fragrance of the shampoo in his blond locks, and the freshness of his clothes.

He watched as her eyes drifted closed before he could lightly touch her chin with his lips. Her eyelids twitched, but her eyes remained closed as if there was something more, something special and in particular, he closed his eyes and gently brushed his mouth against her trembling lower lip. It felt like a soft pillow beneath his, and as brief, as it was — "amazing" couldn't even begin to describe the level of pleasure he derived in that fleeting instant.

Hinata froze as an electric shock ran through her as he drew back, a big smile on his tanned whiskers face, as she struggled to speak, her tongue feeling thick in her mouth. Before the blond could continue his phone ring inside his back pocket.

The blond cursed before getting up from on top of his beautiful house guest to answer his cell. Hinata placed her hands over her eyes as red as a cherry.

_'Naruto-kun's lips were on mine, she beamed inwardly. That was... my first kiss'_

_'His eyes were gentle but intense, and it seemed to make her bones turn soft. A second longer and she would be seeping through the cracks in the floorboard right now, like spilled pudding'_. Hinata was praying that this handsome blond wasn't just playing around with her.

'_But why would he even look at me I am nothing special'_ Hinata thought to herself before she even had a chance to be depressed, she heard the blond speaking to some male person on the other line.

"Yeah that's right Shikamaru, I am taking the day off today. I'll leave the office to you today. See ya" the blond said ending the call before clicking his phone on silent mode.

"Y-you're not going to work?" Hinata asked still red in the face.

"Nope, I have been thinking about taking a day off for a while now" walking slowly to the bed once again

"W-why today?" Hinata's bottom lip quivered.

"Yeah that is a good question, there is perhaps something more important I have to take care of first," the blond said walking over to the bed leaning over the side over her as the tall blond swiftly took Hinata's lips in a hot intense kiss.

He pushed into her mouth without permission and tasted her with his tongue, fervently suckling and exploring. Hinata's soft moan as she gave her lips to him willingly as she was enveloped by his lips and the sound went straight to his groin with precision. She was breathing hastily, face flushed as their tongues moved yearningly against each other. Abruptly, Naruto lifted her, so she laid back down in the middle of the bedspread.

Both their tongues kept caressing each other's until they both broke away for the intake of air a slight trail of saliva a reminder of their sweet connection. Before she could react, he was in her mouth again, hand gripping her hair while the other held her waist. She shivered as Naruto trailed his fingers towards her waist zipper opening her buttons to her overly sized jeans as he is being pulled them down slowly feeling her body growing hotter at the forwardness of his actions, kissing him back just as hard.

* * *

**I got my inspiration from the manga Coffee & Vanilla. But it's going to be with a twist onto the story. Lol. I love that manga and I wanted to write one. So, what do you think I hope to continue writing this one if I have the time in the future? The vote was going to have Naruto as a Demon or Vampire which one should I choose please vote in the reviews or PM me. I love reading reviews. Thank you. X3**


End file.
